Hidden feelings
by Wihahini
Summary: Amanda has had a strong crush on her trainer for a long time, but never got the courage to say it to him. How will he react when she tells him? OCxLucario, M/F, one-shot.


It was a beautiful day in the outskirts of Lumiose city, on route 16.

Here we have Luke, a trainer of 18 years of age, and Amanda, his trusted Riolu.

-Hey, Amanda- He said, getting her attention –What do you want to do now? Dendemille town is far away, and we'll probably need to camp-

-Well… I'm a bit hungry, really- She looked up into his eyes, those red eyes of his.

Luke had taught Amanda how to talk in English so they could communicate more easily.

-Heh, okay- He stopped to take out some berries from his backpack.

He was tall, 5'10'', easily overshadowing the little Riolu's height, which was just 2'06''.

He had bright red eyes and a cheery smile everyday. He was a little skinny, with the occasional muscle here and there, but not that much.

His hair was black and a little long, reaching his neck.

He took out some sitrus berries, Amanda's favorites, and gave them to her.

-Thanks- she said with a smile and happily munched on her food.

-No problem- He answered with another smile –We should get moving, it's getting dark and we haven't set up camp yet-

She nodded and they started walking.

* * *

><p>They reached a clearing, and set up camp.<p>

-So, Amanda- Luke began- How are you going with your aura sphere?-

She instantly wanted to drop the subject. She tried to get it right, but always failed.

-Umm… its okay, I think…- She said with a little sadness on her voice.

- You sure? We can always practice- He hugged her, making a blush appear on her face.

-No, no… It's getting dark and you need the sleep-

-It's just 7 PM, calm down-

-Okay… let's go practice, then-

She took of, using quick attack to do faster.

-Hey! Not fair! - He said, chasing her.

She reached the center of the clearing and stopped, waiting for her trainer.

Luke arrived, a little worn out, but not too much.

-Okay- He said –Let's start-

He took off his shirt, and Amanda instantly blushed hard from seeing his developing six-pack he earned from traveling.

She turned around, not facing him.

_-Why do I feel like this? I have always had a crush on Luke, but…-_ She thought- _I… I don't think he will accept me… maybe after I evolve…-_

-Amanda? -Luke said, stopping her thoughts- Are you alright?-

-Ye…Yes, I mean no, no, I'm fine, no, not fine, yes, I'm fine- She said, stuttering on every word she said.

-What? I didn't understand anything you said, you sure you are okay?- He said, preoccupied.

-You know, I'm going to go for a walk- She said, starting to walk.

-Do you mind if I join you? -He asked.

-I need time alone- She took of running, not even waiting for an answer.

-O…kay then…- He said, returning to the camp.

* * *

><p>It was 10:17 PM, and Amanda hadn't returned yet.<p>

Luke started to worry. She had been out for three hours. Maybe something happened to her.

He started to search for her, shouting her name.

-Amanda! -He shouted- Where are you?-

She reached a lake, where the small Riolu sat near to.

-There you are! I was so worried! -He said, hugging her from behind.

-Sorry, I lost track of time- She said, but something was off.

She said that with almost no emotion. She just got out off the hug, not even returning it, and started walking towards camp.

-Are you okay, Amanda? -He asked, obviously worried for her-You haven`t been yourself lately-

-I'm fine- She said coldly, continuing to walk.

-Amanda- He said in a serious tone, making her stop -You are not okay, please tell me what's going on-

She turned around to face him.

-It's you…- She said.

-What!?- He screamed - I am the problem? Did I do something wrong? Are you mad at me? I'm bad as a trainer? -He was very scared to lose her.

-No, no. You are getting all of it wrong- She said -What am I to you, Luke?-

-Well… -He began- You are more than just a Pokemon to me, I see you as my best friend, someone who I can talk to. You are amazing, Amanda- He said, hugging her.

She smiled a bit, and started glowing.

Luke had to shield his eyes from the glow, and then, before him, was an astounding Lucario.

-Amanda! You evolved! -He said, hugging her again.

But she had a unique trait to her.

Instead of having a chest spike, she had two C-cup breasts.

He instantly blushed, but shook it off.

-Well… I'm definitely prettier now- She said.

She looked all around her body. She had grown taller, but still not as tall as him.

-You look beautiful- He said, causing a blush from her- Let's get going, okay?-

She nodded and they went to camp.

They were chatting along the way, Amanda was clearly happy that she evolved.

-_Perhaps I can tell him now- _She thought -_No, not now, when we are there I will confess my love-_

They got to camp and entered the tent.

He laid out his inflatable mattress and started to pump air into it.

When he was done, Luke took off his shirt and pants to sleep, staying in just his boxers, causing Amanda to blush.

He lied down on the mattress and put a blanket over him.

Amanda got on the mattress, and hugged Luke from behind.

-Hey… Umm… Can I do something? -She asked.

He turned around to face her.

-Sure- He said.

-Close your eyes-

He closed his eyes, and Amanda, seeing her opportunity, kissed him.

It was just a quick kiss, but a kiss nonetheless.

Luke opened his eyes and looked at her.

-Was that what you wanted? To kiss me?- He said.

-You… You didn't like it?- She said, tears starting to form on her blue eyes.

-I didn't like it- He said -I loved it-

She looked up at him, and he kissed her again.

This time the kiss lasted more, and was a lot more passionate.

Luke licked her lips in the kiss, and she instantly got the message, letting him enter her mouth.

Their tongues danced with each other, tasting their saliva while kissing.

They separated when the need for air became present, and they were left panting.

-Luke… Will you be my mate?- She asked.

He smiled at her and kissed her again, this one lasting a little bit more than the last kiss.

-Does that answer your question?-

She smiled and nodded.

Luke kissed her again (So clingy) and put his hand on her right breast.

She moaned into the kiss and separated from it, moaning again-

-Aah~-

He got on top of her and started licking her left nipple, while fondling her other breast.

She moaned with passion, not wanting this to stop.

He let his right hand separate from her breast, and wander over to her cunt.

She let out a sharp gasp when his fingers touched her there, and he started to trace little circles around it.

He stuck two fingers in and started kissing her.

She moaned into the kiss, a blush spreading across her face.

He stopped kissing her and removed his fingers from her, making Amanda whimper.

-Why did you stop? - She asked.

He just smiled at her before nearing her slit and started licking her.

-Mmnaah~-She moaned.

He licked her entrance, occasionally licking and nibbling her clit.

-Ah! So…So good! - She screamed, lost in pleasure.

She let out a high-pitched moan before releasing her juices on Luke's face.

She was panting, and she was exhausted, but still wanted this to finish.

Luke took off his boxers, letting his 8 inch member free.

She stared at it curiously.

-Mind if I get a taste?- She asked.

She didn`t wait for an answer, instead just gripping his member and starting to stroke it.

-Ooh- He moaned -Keep doing that-

They were in the 69 position, and Luke started eating her out again.

She moaned whilst stroking his dick, and started licking it.

It had a salty flavor with a sweet aftertaste, and she loved it.

She put the entire thing into her mouth, making Luke moan.

Luke, meanwhile, was licking her like if there was no tomorrow, with his hand caressing her left breast.

Amanda started sucking on the tip, whilst stroking his member.

Amanda felt her orgasm approach, and came all over Luke's face… Again.

Luke came inside his lover's mouth, and she tried to swallow it all, some dribbling out of her mouth.

She turned around and showed Luke the mess he made inside of her mouth, which he found was sexy and arousing, his member coming back to life.

She swallowed audibly, and kissed him.

They both felt their own flavors in each other's tongues, but neither of them found it disgusting, it was the complete opposite.

-Luke… I'm ready… Please, take me- She said.

She lowered on his dick, and stopped when it reached her hymen.

-Amanda, you sure about this? This will hurt a lot- He asked, worried for her.

-Yes, Luke, I'm completely sure- She answered, bracing herself for the upcoming pain.

He nodded at her, and pierced through her hymen.

She let out a pain-filled scream, tears welling in her eyes.

He didn't move, waiting for her to adapt.

Quite some time passed until she nodded at him to go on.

He started thrusting into her, sending great amounts of pleasure to her body.

-Aah! Mmn! Go…Go faster!- She ordered, moaning all the while.

He obliged, thrusting into her at a faster rate, drawing more moans from her.

He got up and put her in the bed, going into the missionary position.

He sucked on her right breast while thrusting into her, making her shout in ecstasy.

As they were both virgins, they didn't last too long.

-Luke… I'm close…- She warned.

-So am I…-

Amanda came first, screaming into the air.

Luke followed, his seed reaching far into her womb.

They were left panting, and looking into each other's eyes.

-I love you, Amanda- Luke said.

-I love you, too- Amanda said.

They looked at each other one last time before kissing again and having a good night's rest.

They weren't just pokemon and trainer…

They were lovers.


End file.
